Brave New Hogwarts
by Crash92
Summary: A collections of ficlets, drabbles and one shots about the next generation and beyond.
1. Lab Safety, Hogwarts Style

AN: The first of many ficlets, drabbles and one shots for the next gen of Harry Potter

Lessons in Lab Safety, Hogwarts Style

Where the next generation learn about proper safety in the potions lab…

* * *

!) Why you don't drink your potions…

It hadn't two hours of the first day of school when the first casualty was admitted to the hospital wing. Dr. Anne Brandt was just getting down to her paperwork and her fourth coffee when Emma Doherty burst in with a sixth year NEWT student looking like a mooncalf.

"Nate Jarrett?" asked Anne.

"It is," replied Emma.

"Amortentia?"

"Drunk it on a dare."

"Oh! Michiru!" Nate wistfully sighed.

"I see."

Anne took a heavy breath, contemplated her coffee then made her decision.

"Put him in one of the beds. I'll deal with it."

Anne took a slurp of her coffee. It's going to a long year.

* * *

2) Stand away from the cauldron…

Emma's back was turned for one second. One second! And boom! Jasper Longbottom had gotten a face full of dogbreath potion.

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph! What did I tell you!?"

"Don't put your face in the cauldron?"

"Exactly," then a beat, "Do you still have your eyebrows?"

"Yes," he answered.

"Good. Go see Dr. Brandt anyway."

* * *

3) Your hair shall always be up in the lab…

… Otherwise it will ketch fire. As Celestine Montague found out when it touched a batch of erupment potion.

It took four weeks for her hair, even with regrowth potions and charms, to come back.

* * *

4) I'm sure you look great in your muscle shirt…

… But never in the lab.

On a hot afternoon, when the lab was open for students to complete assignments, James Sirius Potter accidentally splashed some unfinished pompion potion onto his arm.

Needless to say, the results were hilarious. But Dr. Brandt was left wonder why she left Rostock.

* * *

5) Assume all liquids are flammable…

… Except water.

And never pour a potion down a sink. Or try to up out the fire with water. It was a hard lesson learned by Albus Potter in his first year. A complete accident. But after a futile attempt at putting out the fire with a water spell, Professor Doherty stepped in with a simple Muggle fire extinguisher.


	2. The Sorting of Albus Potter

"Potter, Albus!" called Professor Longbottom.

Albus froze. The was a rushing sound in his ears. Like when one was near a river coming close to a waterfall, but before one actually saw the waterfall.

"Albus Potter?"

Someone, most likely Rose, pushed him to move. Albus stumbled forward, fearing what could happen. Everyone in his family had been sorted into Gryffindor; parents and grandparents, siblings and cousins, aunts and uncles. All of them. After talking with his dad, Al had seemed sure that no matter what house, even if it was Slytherin, he'd be okay with it.

But now he didn't know. What if he _was_ sorted into Slytherin? What would dad say? What would granddad say? What about James? And he couldn't leave Rose. They had been together since they were babies. By each other's side, playing, going on adventures. Everything. Al really didn't know what he would do if they weren't together.

He finally sat down on the stool and the hat was placed on his head. That's when Al heard a small voice speaking into his ears.

"I've been waiting for quiet some time for you, Mr. Potter."

"What?"

"Yes. I have. I knew you would be very interesting. Your father and mother were very interesting to sort. Same with a few other persons you may know. Though your brother was surprisingly easy. But you are very interesting."

"How do you mean?" asked Al after a dry swallow.

"Well, first off, you are a dreamer. Quite the imagination you have. You think about what is possible, you think about the future. Very good Ravenclaw traits. You have dreams and ambitions and want to see them carried out. And then a see a great capacity for love and empathy. One could say you like to root for the underdogs. A regular champion for the poor and downtrodden. Very much a Hufflepuff."

Al gripped the stool, not knowing what to do.

"You also have a very sharp mind. Very intelligent. Very courageous, too. Very brave. Very independent. Very much a Gryffindor. But everything I can see about you is filled with desire. With ambition. With cunning. I see resourcefulness, determination. And you do not want to be in another's shadow. You want to forge your own path. You want your name to be your own. No one else's. Yes, I know where to put you."

Al's heart stopped.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Over the roar from the Slytherin table, Al could hear the deafening silence of the Gryffindors. He could see the shocked looks of Professor Longbottom and Hagrid. He could feel his stomach plummet with a sick iciness. He did not look over to see the looks on James and Rose's faces.


	3. The Sorting of Scorpius Malfoy

_I have to be in Slytherin_.

"Malfoy, Scorpius!"

Scorpius swallowed and walked up to the hat. _It has to be Slytherin_.

All eyes were on him. Everyone knew him by his family's reputation. Pureblood to the last, both the Blacks and the Malfoys. No one would be surprised.

Well, maybe. For everyone thought they knew why. As soon as they saw him, all wrote off Scorpius as a clone of his father and grandfather. But everyone would be surprised by what had actually conspired between the young boy and the sorting hat.

"Ah, Scorpius Malfoy. How good to finally meet you. I remember sorting your father, a very easy one that."

_It can read my mind?_

"Of course I can. How else would I be able to conduct my duties?" the hat chuckled. "Anyway, where to put you. You are loyal, but that's about it for a Hufflepuff. And you are very clever. Quite the quick mind you have. However, you seem more interested in how to wield that knowledge than learning. But this is interesting!"

Scorpius sucked in a breath.

"You seem to be quite… bold. Charismatic, charming, energetic, hot tempered, quite the leader. I think Gryffindor may suit you very well."

_But I don't want to be in Gryffindor._

"Your cousin Sirius was a very successful Gryffindor. And you do want to distinguish yourself from your…"

_Putting me in Gryffindor would be too easy._

"How so, boy?"

_Yes I do want to distinguish myself. Yes I do have the traits of a Gryffindor. But that would be a waist of who I am. _

"Where would you want me to place you then?"

_Slytherin. Put me in there, and I will transform the house inside out. I can use my traits, my cleverness, boldness, loyalty, charm and charisma, to change Slytherin. Redeem it. It's still a sick house, a weak one. A house still susceptible to the hate that Voldemort brought to it. If someone doesn't change Slytherin, then there will never be house unity and Hogwarts, and the wizarding world, will fall into the same cycle of violence and hate._

The hat was silent for a minute, then finally said, "Very well. As you wish, Scorpius Malfoy."

It then shouted, "SLYTHERIN"


End file.
